Armored Boxville
|related = Boxville |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is driving an Armored Boxville. |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Worn |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = boxville5 |handlingname = BOXVILLE5 |textlabelname = BOXVILLE5 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 40 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Brute Armored Boxville is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is an armed and armored variant of the Boxville. The Armored Boxville features unique armory which differs from regular armored cars in the game in that the armor is less sophisticated and appears to be completely custom. The Boxville has a small wedge on the front bumper acting similarly to that of the Phantom Wedge's front nose cone. All windows, lights and doors are covered in metal bars or criss-cross panels with rustic appearance. The perimeter of the roof features barbed wire, several canisters and a spare wheel. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle As expected, the vehicle is significantly slow due to the large amount of armor across the entire vehicle, meaning its compact engine struggles to power the rear wheels under this load. The front-fitted ram gives the vehicle superior ramming capabilities, capable of barreling through oncoming traffic with little loss of speed. Although it is believed to be powered by the same turbocharged Inline-4 found on the standard Boxville, the Armored Boxville currently does not have an engine model on it, since its hood is completely protected by the external framing, making it impossible to open. Even by managing to see through the engine bay, there is no current engine model. ;Armor Unfortunately, despite being an armored vehicle, its level of protection against damage is rather low. It has no added resistance to explosions as compared to regular vehicles, and cannot survive one hit from an RPG, grenade, or other explosives, meaning that the armor is only for aesthetics. Its windows are somewhat bullet-resistant, but, similar to the windows on vehicles such as the Rumpo Custom, will shatter and leave the vehicle's occupants vulnerable after only a dozen or so bullets. In addition, the tires on the vehicle are not bullet-proof despite having protective rims, and since the vehicle cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs, this weakness cannot be removed. ;Weaponry The Armored Boxville comes equipped with a turret similar to the Insurgent Pick-Up, which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles, making it a good choice for an escort vehicle. The vehicle is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most helicopters or vehicles in less than twenty. Care should be taken that the gunner has low protection on it (only partial protection on the rear due to the hatch) and may fall from it if the vehicle is flipped down. One disadvantage of the turret is that it has a limited elevation range of between -10 and 20 degrees (compared to the -20 and 30 degrees of other similar turrets), being difficult to attack targets at close range or ones hiding on tall structures, as well as low-flying aircraft in general. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = ArmoredBoxville-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ArmoredBoxville-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Armored Boxville on Warstock Cache & Carry. ArmoredBoxville-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Armored Boxville on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ArmoredBoxville-GTAO-VehicleOutTheWay.png|An Armored Boxville using the wedge to push another vehicle out of the way. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Armored Boxville appears in the seventh "Special Vehicle Work" mission, End of Transmission, used to retrieve a transmitter from a Merryweather-controlled power station. *One needs to be destroyed in Repo - Blow Up IV. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache and Carry for $2,926,000 or $2,200,000 (SecuroServ trade price). *One will spawn during the VIP work Fortified. Trivia General *The Armored Boxville resembles the armoured shuttle buses seen in the 2004 movie . It also resembles the armored delivery van from the 2008 video game , which was also based on the buses from Dawn Of The Dead. *The vehicle also bears a striking similarity to vehicles from the franchise, known as Sweet Tooth, which is based on an armored ice-cream truck. References Navigation }}es:Boxville blindado pl:Opancerzony Boxville Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vans Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online